He Returns,She Kicks Ass!
by JimmyJacked
Summary: What happens when the boys leave Konoha, but come back with girlfriends! What's this! The girlfriends idolize and want to  be trained by Sakura,Hinata,Ino, and Tenten? How will everyone fell about this? Ohhh it's goin down! Rated M for violence an cussn


Hey yall! This is my first story, so go easy on me! (but not too easy) I'd really like to hear your veiws on my stories i'll bewriting and whati should do or change to make them better!

**Title: Here Comes Tomboy Haruno**

**Genre: Read and Guess Yourself**

**Rating: Rated T for everyone!**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's charactors!**

**Dueces!**

A student pushed open the doors of Konoha High,a campus surrounded by jocks, preps, goths, nerds and all those other people no one cares about. Her name was Sakura Haruno,

daughter of Seiji and Miki Haruno, Heir to the Haruno Corps. Sakura has pink hair, stunning green eyes that can go cold in a minute, pink, soft hair, porcelain skin, and a firery attituide

to match! Sakura smirked as everyone in the hall turned to see who opened the doors. Sakura slung her bag over to rest on her shoulder (watch the first episode of Shugo Chara you'll

know what i mean) and strode down the hall. All of the kids whispered things, others threw glares (spiteful bitches). Some even took it as far as to point to the clothes she was

wearing,but she didn't care. Her outfit insited of a black shirt that had ' Bite Me' writen across the chest in light blue, black shorts that went to her knee's. (like the guys kind) And then,

to complete her look, black fingerless gloves, with a Dc hat,and black high-top converse. Sakura reached the end of the hall and walked through the doors and to the principles office.

Sakura again smirked when she her a roar of students rushing to tell their friends about the new kid they just saw. As Sakura was about to rap on the door,the principle, Principle

Tsunade walked out to greet her. " Ahhhh, Mrs. Haruno, I presume?" Sakura nodded. "Well then, here is your schedule. Kakashi Hatake is your homeroom teacher." Sakura merely

walked out the door. Sakura sighed when she heard guys wolf calling to her. She simply ignored them and went right on walking. Finally, after 10 minutes of looking and checking her

directions,Sakura finally came to her destination. 'Good, I made it with out any problems' Sakura thought. **' Haha! Think so? How about we open the door and see if any cuties or **

**Hotties are in there! Whatda ya say? **Her excited inner persona asked. 'No! I'm not here for crap ass guys!' (gasp!)**'Awww! you're no fun! Man this stinks!' **And I.S went to go sulk in

a sighed and slid open the classroom door. She smirked when she saw some of the faces she saw in the hallway looking at her nervously and whispering. Everyone was

playing around waiting for the absent teacher to get there, but slowly it got deathly quiet. Girls were glaring, and the boys were staring. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, which was

really only two minutes, the door slid open and this time a masked man came in with silver, spikey hair, a blue mask on his face, and an orange book in his hand. He looked up and smiled

at Sakura. "I'm guessing you're Haruno, Sakura right?" Sakura nodded. " Well, then class, introduce yourselves one by one!" The man who Sakura now knew as Kakashi Hatake, said

cheerfully. A boy in the back with a sort of pinneapple shaped head stood up first. Sighing he said, " Names Shikamaru Nara, and this is too damn troublesome to say all that other

stuff." And sat down. A slutty looking girl with platinum blonde hair stood up chewing some gum loudly. " My name is Ino Yamanaka, mess with me and you'll get hurt." She winked at all

the guys before sitting down and chatting with one of her friends. Then a boy with long dark chocolate hair stood up with a bored expression on his face. Girls started giggling and

pointing at him, some giving him the... dun dun dun! BEDROOM EYES! He sighed and spoke, " My name is Neji Hyuuga." A errr.. bigboned kid came up and said munching through some

chips, " Choji." And walked back to his seat. Then a couple of more kids came and that was it. " Ok Sakura, tell us about yourself!" Kakashi said. Sighing she started. " Names Sakura

Haruno. Bug me or Disrespect me or my friends? You get a foot up your ass." Then she quietly walked to her seat with everyone staring. Looking to the side she found she was

sitting next to that kid..uhhh Shikamaru was it? He turned to her and smirked. " Hey, you look smart, what's your I.Q.? Mines is 201." Expecting her to gasp, he was suprised when she

said, " 202." He was silent for the rest of class.


End file.
